Houka Inumuta
“Why can your body move like that in clothes made entirely of Life Fibers? Show me!” - Hōka Inumuta to Ryuko Matoi, Episode 10 Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. He was voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino in the original dub and by Steve Staley in the English dub. Description Appearance Houka has a tealish blue hair and green eyes, as well as a slender frame for a person his age. He wears eyeglasses with light blue lenses a collar-neck suit, which opens at the collar whenever he talks. Personality A hacker and genius, Inumuta cares more for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Student Council and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi, and is very protective of his laptop and the data stored within. He is also extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. Powers and Abilities *'Three-Star Goku Uniform': **'Probe Regalia' - Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. ***'Optical Camouflage' - Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. Gallery Hōka_Inumuta.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Kill La Kill Universe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Scientists Category:Invisibility Category:Bodyguards Category:Military Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Peace Foundation Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Galaxy Category:Enemies of the Settlement Defense Front Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Staley Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiroyuki Yoshino Category:Sarcastic Characters